


International Womens Day

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [12]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool is totally into pegging and you will not convince me otherwise, F/M, Fix-it fic, Just for that one single joke that bothered me, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved the Deadpool movie.</p>
<p>I needed to fix this one teeny tiny thing though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Womens Day

Wade is on his hands and knees with the tip of a dildo in his ass. He would do anything just because Vanessa asked. It sort of hurts. She pushes against him. He grimaces. 

Vanessa bends over, hair brushing his shoulder. “You liked when I did the thing with my finger.”

Wade smiles; she’s always right. He must relax without meaning to because when she pushes again it just feels weird. She shifts her hips. 

“Fuck!” His elbows buckle. 

“Good or bad?” she asks, voice serious.

“Oh Vanessa, we are so doing this again. So many times. I love you.”


End file.
